darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Bisk Potsherd
Bisk Potsherd is an archeologist from a family of archeologists. As a child, he was allowed to accompany and assist his parents with important excavations, which gave him a head start in his career. Through his father's research, Potsherd became involved in the discovery and resurrection of the Chaos God. As an adult, not far from retirement, he finally got a chance to make up for his family's mistake and finish important research his father never managed to. Character Background Bisk Potsherd was born to the archeologist Professor Potsherd and another archeologist whose name is unrevealed. Around 1940, when Bisk was around 10, he accompanied his parents to the island of Rakkinroon, where they'd be staying for months to retrieve as much as possible from the civilization that lived there centuries ago. This brought the boy into a series of events that would threaten the entire world. Bisk was with his parents when they discovered and entered the Temple of Duumingluum, where he first saw the Chaos God, Solego. At the time, the Choas God was locked up in a red crystal. He also was present when his father took it with him for study and when an attack by air pirates made the crystal and its companion medallion become lost. In 1962, the medallion was retrieved by sheer luck and returned to the Rakkinroon collection. Around 1990, the crystal resurfaced too and wreaked havoc trying to obtain the medallion. As leading expert on Rakkinroon, Bisk Potsherd, now around 60, was called in for help. His knowledge of the nature of the threat helped defeat Solego, which in turn provided Potsherd with data previously missing from the research he inherited from his parents. During his time at Rakkinroon, Bisk befriended Kit Cloudkicker and Molly Cunningham, who flew along with the plane of Higher for Hire that brought the Potsherds supplies monthly. Personality From a young age, Bisk took an interest in archeology and his parents allowed him to participate in their excavations. He was also smug about the importance of his family's research, but this mellowed as he grew older and gained perspective. His time at Rakkinroon left an impression that stayed with him for life, leading to him taking over the research when his parents had to retire. He takes family honor seriously and believes that it is up to him to handle what his parents left unfinished. Appearance Bisk may be a dog, but either way, he is not a fox (which is what his mother appears to be) thus making him a hybrid. He wears glasses and is on the pudgy side. He's blond, has thick eyebrows, and a large forehead. He prefers casual clothing. Fiction Disney Adventures comics Bisk Potsherd is having a great time assisting his parents during their months of research on Rakkinroon. However, on the day they discover the Temple of Duumingluum, his parents make sure he keeps a distance from the altar that, as they suspect, might be related to the Chaos God, Solego. Bisk obeys, observing from a distance his father's handling of the artifacts embed in a block of jade with the utmost care. The artifacts, a red crystal and golden medallion, are packaged to be sent to the museum with the first shipment from Rakkinroon. On the day the artifacts are picked up, air pirates attack to steal them. Fortunately, the plane of Higher for Hire arrives and launches a counter-attack that chases them off. Bisk happily welcomes the crew to the island, unaware that the attack knocked the medallion in the sea and the crystal in another crate. It takes a while for the Potsherds to realize the loss, which saddens Bisk's father greatly. In 1962, the medallion is rediscovered by Scrooge McDuck. Bisk's father tries to buy it, but Scrooge is only willing to lend it. It takes another few decades before the crystal is rediscovered. Bisk Potsherd is contacted by Scrooge, who is unaware Bisk succeeded his father as Professor Potsherd. Bisk is every bit the expert he was, so it works out. He first hears what Scrooge has to say, then relays all he knows about Solego and advises that, since they don't have magic, they don't fight Solego but rather keep the medallion from him. But the medallion is at McDuck's Jewelers in St. Canard, so Scrooge contacts SHUSH Central to put Darkwing Duck on the case. He fails to protect the medallion, but by luck defeats Solego. Bisk, Darkwing, Scrooge, Fenton Crackshell, and Launchpad McQuack gather in J. Gander Hooter, where Bisk makes the connection between Darkwing's defeat of Solego and the art on the jade block that used to hold the two artifacts. To prevent Solego from ever rising again, he places the crystal and the medallion back and gives the jade block to Scrooge for safekeeping in the Money Bin. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:1994 characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters